


A Cigarette

by dramionetrash



Series: Where You Lead I Will Follow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Australia, Cigarettes, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Short One Shot, Smoking, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: Hermione returns to Australia to observe her obliviated parents and is spotted by none other than Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter)
Series: Where You Lead I Will Follow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184894
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	A Cigarette

Mr. Granger ordered another round of the slushy tropical drink he and Mrs. Granger already had several empty glasses of on their table. He said something to the waiter that Hermione couldn’t quite hear and he and Mrs. Granger both laughed and she placed an affectionate hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“I’ll get those drinks for you Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins!” the waiter departed with a smile.

Hermione sighed from her table, so close to her parents that she could smell the sweet scent of her mother’s floral perfume. The same waiter made his way over to her, “More wine, Miss Granger?”

Hermione nodded, and the waiter turned before she could even say thank you.

She hadn’t realized it, but a blonde man sitting alone, drinking whiskey, had popped his head up as soon as he heard the name “Granger” and now he was staring at her. 

The waiter brought her another glass of wine and she thanked him before he returned to “The Wilkins’” table. Hermione was straining to hear them over the noise of the pub and her growing tipsiness. Frustrated, she downed her entire glass of wine in two gulps. She’d had enough of spying on her parents for today. They were safe, and they were happy. She left some money on the table and stood to leave. She staggered a bit and realized that she may have been watching her parents longer than she realized, and had more wine than she thought.

She slipped out the pub door unnoticed, or so she thought. And stopped to fish a cigarette out of her purse outside. The pub was across the street from the beach and Hermione decided to go sit on the beach alone to smoke. If she hadn’t stopped right outside the pub to get her cigarette, Draco might not have noticed her. He might not have even had the chance to slip out the pub and follow her onto the sand.

He let the cigarette smell hit him. He knew he smelled tobacco in his amortentia, but not the kind his father smoked in his pipe. He smelled muggle tobacco. Cigarettes. Cigarettes, curl taming potion, cheap wine, and low tide on the beaches of Australia. He finally found an exact match.

“I didn’t take you for a smoker, Granger. Can I bum one off you?”

She reached for her wand as she turned, clearly startled, but relaxed when she recognized the figure behind her. “What do you want, Draco?”

He sat down next to her, taking any response as an invitation to stay and talk. He tried to fix his face with a classic Malfoy sneer but war had worn almost all of the meanness out of him. Almost. “I’m wondering why I can’t seem to find any place on earth where Potter isn’t around.”

Hermione snorted and took another drag from her cigarette. “Do you see Potter around?” She asked him as if she truly didn’t know if Harry Potter was there, and more importantly as if she didn’t care.

“So you came without Potty and Weaslebee to protect you?” Draco scoffed, “And seriously can I have a cigarette?”

“I’m only here to people watch.” Draco seemed to sense that there was more to that statement, and that she wasn’t about to tell him. Hermione blew her smoke into Draco’s face with a shrug and held her half smoked cigarette out for him. “It’s my last one.”

He took it. “Didn’t take you for a voyeur either, Granger.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively. “I’m more of an exhibitionist myself. We’re somewhat of a match made in heaven.”

“Or hell.” She countered without missing a beat. Draco inhaled from the cigarette he'd grown a taste for. 

Draco shrugged and handed her cigarette back, turning his head to blow his smoke away from Hermione. She raised an eyebrow but didn't mention the small uncharacteristic act of kindness. They sat in silence, passing the cigarette back and forth until there was nothing left to smoke. Hermione snuffed it out in the sand and stood to leave.

Draco stood with her, “How long will you be in Australia?”

Hermione shrugged, “I think I’m done here. I think I’ll get a port key home tomorrow.”

Draco raised an eyebrow again. He noted the uncertainty of her answer and wanted to question it but there was a more pressing question on his mind. “Is home still in England?”

She bit her lip, thinking about whether to answer him or not. “I don’t think that information concerns you, Malfoy.”

Draco smirked triumphantly, “So you do still live in England then?”

Hermione glowered at Draco. He thought for a moment she might hex him, or maybe just slap him. But with an exasperated sigh, Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “Goodbye, Draco.”

Draco reached out and grabbed her arm, “Wait, you said you might get portkey tomorrow. So you’re free tonight?”

Hermione studied his face for a long moment before answering. She pulled her arm free from his grasp and folded her arms over her chest. He watched as she bit her lip in thought. “You’re serious aren’t you?” Hermione huffed a small laugh.

Draco tried to take a step closer but Hermione took a step back. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. Just one night,” he offered.

Hermione rolled her eyes but Draco noticed the smile playing at the edges of her mouth. And she hadn’t walked away.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t wanted to hate fuck me for years.” He smirked his signature Malfoy smirk and she laughed.

“Fine.” Hermione rolled her eyes again but grabbed Draco’s hand and held it tightly. “Apparate us back to yours then.”

Draco opened his mouth in mock astonishment, “Granger! So forward!”

She jabbed his arm playfully with her free hand, which actually held her purse. Its contents rattled when it collided with Draco’s arm.

“What do you have in there?” Draco curiously eyed the suspiciously heavy bag.

“I’ll tell you what I don’t have in here, Draco. Another cigarette. Let’s say you owe me one.”

Draco smirked, “Yea, Granger. I owe you a cigarette.”


End file.
